Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;December 24th, 2015 - Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! It might not be the new year yet, but I'd like to wish everyone all the best this holiday season whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and everything in between. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to help this wiki grow over 2015, and may 2016 be even better! :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 19:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ;December 3rd, 2015 - Updating Old Content Hey everyone! As you can tell, I've taken it upon myself today to update a few things on the wiki. This includes anything from older pics to fixing up bits of info and all things in between. I'm hoping to FINALLY get those red links taken care of soon enough, but if any of you would like to pitch in, please keep in mind that when it comes to contributors I'm looking for basic facts and that's it. No rumors, speculation, slander, etc. are allowed. ~Spike's Girl ;November 24th, 2015 - AT4W The Movie Well, the time has come, and I've created a page for the movie. I basically mirrored it from the anniversary pages, with a "Summary" section to write on and red links under it for transcripts of each part. An incomplete cast list is also there and I've put a link to the first part via Linkara's site for now. I appreciate any and all additional help. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl ;November 18th, 2015 - AT4W Business I know, I know, the year's almost over and I've hardly used this section for anything, but your help will be crucial in the upcoming week. I've already made links in both Linkara's and the Atop the Fourth Wall pages for the upcoming Atop the Fourth Wall movie. I'm hoping to have the page be similar to that of the yearly anniversaries, giving a summary of the movie overall (possibly even each individual part), a cast list, and even a full transcript as well. I'll be doing what I can for it, but any additional help and/or suggestions are welcome! ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News December 26th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Christmas Goat War *Anime Abandon: Bubblegum Crisis *Game Den & Film Den: Batman Returns Part 2 *Disneycember: The Jungle Book 2 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Rachel's Trifle *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 6 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Still Life (2 of 2) *Specials: Making of NC - Christmas with the Kranks *Word Funk: Jason Takes Two Boats *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - The Force Awakens Roundtable *Chris Stuckmann: Point Break December 25th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Escape from Tomorrow - Part 3 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS) - And the Children Shall Lead *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars 7 Spoilers & Theories Discussion *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Star Wars Holiday Special - Hilariocity Review *Ross's Game Dungeon: Still Life (1 of 2) *Disneycember: Beauty and the Beast - The Enchanted Christmas *Weird Video Games: Ah Eikou No Koshien (Arcade) *Weekly Manga Recap: Greenblood *Ask Lovecraft: The Good King *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: John Cena's You Can't See Me (w/Lady Jess!) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Christmas Special December 24th, 2015 *Leon Thomas: Channel Awesome Holiday Special 2015 *Leftover Culture: It's a White Leftover Culture Christmas Special *Screen Shots: The Swan Princess Christmas *Shark Jumping: Holiday in Handcuffs *Screen Crashers: Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back *Stuff You Like: 1st Thoughts - Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Disneycember: Oz the Great and Powerful *MikeJ: Christmas Mystery Box *Battle Geek Plus (show): Arcade Edition - Dragon's Lair (Arcade) *Il Neige: Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Spoiler Discussion *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Revenge of the Dreamers II by J. Cole & the Dreamville Team December 23rd, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Garbage Pail Kids *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dune Miniseries Night 2 *Il Neige: Force Awakens - Spoiler Free Review *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 12 (Edible Anus) *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - A Christmas Horror Story *Ask Lovecraft: Behind the Screen *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 3 *Disneycember: Return to Neverland December 22nd, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Force Awakens Review Trailer *Shark Jumping: The Mistle-Tones *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - The Force Awakens *MikeJ: Mike's Book is FREE! Merry Christmas! *Battle Geek Plus (show): Bible Adventures (NES) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - So Gay, So Good *Toons These Days: Presents - Flags *Disneycember: Muppets Most Wanted December 21st, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Zombies Christmas Carol #4-5 *Renegade Cut: Brazil *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Deathsport *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Machinima Were 100% Honest With Us *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 3 *Disneycember: The Muppets *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 11 (Horse...Thing) *Ask Lovecraft: Arkham Asylum *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Hateful Eight December 20th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Batman Beyond *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Angry Review *Disneycember: Star Wars: Special Editions *Projector: Sisters (2015)/The Dressmaker *Rocked Reviews: Poynte - Discreet Enemy *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - The Goddess Loses *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Spoiler Review *Ask a Ninja: Question 44 - Commas December 19th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Soggies May Rule *Film Den: Batman Returns Part 1 *Shark Jumping: Snowglobe *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip & Sisters *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 5 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 10 (Xmas Turd) *MMO Grinder: ELOA *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Justice *Word Funk: No Star Wars Spoilers Here December 18th, 2015 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Moonraker *Rap Critic Reviews: The Worst, Most Annoying Christmas Lyrics *Disneycember: Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens *The Bargain Boy: AAHG - Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Ask Lovecraft: Doctors *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Star Tours (1987-2010) Commentary *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5 Recap (with Rob Walker) December 17th, 2015 *One Hit Wonderland: Star Wars Theme/Cantina Band *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Giratina and the Sky Warrior *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 9 (Slin-Go's) *Mud2MMO: Real World Religion in Video Games *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Baroness - Purple *Weekly Manga Recap: Tekking101 *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Bonus Episode *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Star Wars: X-Wing December 16th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The Star Wars Holiday Special *Shark Jumping: 12 Dates of Christmas *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Bunny Boobies *Infomercialism: Robert Dyas *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dune Miniseries Night 1 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Jessica Jones *Count Jackula: Vlog - Fun with Depression! *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Remarking on FFVII Remake *Dena's Let's Play: Let's Play Undertale, Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Modern Adaptations *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive - Parts 34-35 (Conclusion) December 15th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Christmas with the Kranks *Rocked: Favorite Viewer Comments of 2015 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 8 (Stressful Ball) *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Just Cause 3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Star Wars (Famicon) *Chris Stuckmann: My Amiibo Collection *One Hit Wonderland: Turning Japanese by The Vapors *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Editor December 14th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Zombies Christmas Carol #1-3 *Lost in Adaptation: Die Hard *Renegade Cut: Star Wars *Gaming Wildlife (show): Cheater Gamers *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 2 *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 4 *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Blood Party Drive - Part 33 *Ask Lovecraft: Secret *Best for a Buck: Best Plays - Elsa the Birthening December 13th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Superman The Animated Series *Disneycember: Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 7 (USB Dog) *The AngryJoeShow: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 Trailer Reaction *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jessica Jones: Season 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Technodrome - Let's Kick Shell! *Ask a Ninja: Question 42 - Ninja Sayings December 12th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - That Stupid Video Show *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Pirates of Orion *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: In the Heart of the Sea *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Blade & Soul *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Call of the Cutie *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 3 *Disneycember: Ant-Man *Word Funk: Congratulations! The Gods Hate You! *Ask a Ninja: Question 41 - Film Ninjoir December 11th, 2015 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) by Silento *Disneycember: Avengers: Age of Ultron *Rap Critic: Chi-Raq Movie Review with Lady Jess *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rifftrax Live! Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 6 (Tabletop Basketball) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: In the Heart of the Sea *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive - Parts 31-32 (Story Finale) *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 11 - Rumple You Idiot *Ask Lovecraft: Cleveland *Ask a Ninja: Question 40 - Scene Kids December 10th, 2015 *Screen Shots: The Mummy Returns *Stuff You Like: Return of the Jedi *Il Neige: Pokemonth - The Rise of Darkrai *Disneycember: Guardians of the Galaxy *Brad Tries: Brad Tries JR Ewing Private Stock Beer *The Count Jackula Show: Harbinger Down *Weekly Manga Recap: Psyren *Word Funk: Dice Funk - The Anne Frank Adventure *Specials: Making of NC - Conquest of the Commercials *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Alley Cat Blues December 9th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Ep. 9 - Star Wars *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 5 (Invisible Bilbo) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - In the Line of Duty *Blood Splattered Cinema: Behind the Scenes - Frankenhooker Review *Dena's Let's Play: Let's Play Undertale - Part 1 *Ask Lovecraft: Sadness *Disneycember: Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Word Funk: After Dark December 8th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Is A Charlie Brown Christmas Overrated? *Needs More Gay: Bioware Needs More Gay *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Krampus *The Director: If Internet Trolls Were 100% Honest With Us *Toons These Days: Fathead and Dirk *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive - Parts 29-30 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Empire Strikes Back (NES) *Disneycember: Thor: The Dark World *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Fat Pizza *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Binge (Re)Viewing December 7th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Cho Dengeki Stryker *Renegade Cut: Jurassic World *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate: Atlantis - Critical Mass *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 1 *Projector: The Lady in the Van/Kill Your Friends *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Letters & Spotlight *Disneycember: Iron Man 3 *Lucky Six: Update - The H*ll Have We Been? *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 2 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 4 (Microblox Santa) *Ask Lovecraft: Astronomy Revisited December 6th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Batman: The Animated Series *Disneycember: The Avengers *Ross's Game Dungeon: Dungeon Siege *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Revenant *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Far Cry Primal *Battle Geek Plus (show): Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor's Edge Parody Promo *Ask a Ninja: Question 39 - Mirrors December 5th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Black Friday Follies 2015 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Dragon's Teeth *Disneycember: Captain America *Hagan Reviews: Left Behind 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Krampus *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 3 (Humping Alien Babies) *Calluna: Cards Against Humanity: 8 Sensible Gifts for Hanukkah - Night 1 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Winter Wrap Up *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 22 *Ask a Ninja: Question 38 - College Tips December 4th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs Viras *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Krampus Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Wars The Old Republic (Imperial Agent) - Second Half *Some Jerk with a Camera: The Great Some Jerk/Ryan Hipp Feud of 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Batman vs Superman Trailer #2 Angry Rant Reaction! *Disneycember: Thor *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive - Parts 26-28 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Hamilton the Rap Musical *Ask Lovecraft: Love & Marriage *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 21 December 3rd, 2015 *Mud2MMO: Guitar Heroes: Video Game Music Remixed *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Screen Crashers: Game of Thrones Season 3 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman v. Superman Trailer *Rocked Reviews: Coldplay - A Head Full of Dreams *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Part 9 (Finale) *Brad Jones: New York Comic Con: League of Super Critics Panel *Disneycember: Iron Man 2 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 2 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 20 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Heroes in a Half Shell December 2nd, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas *MarzGurl's Sketches: Transformers: The Movie *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Dirk's Diggler *MikeJ: APPitude - Fat Banker *Blood Splattered Cinema: Frankenhooker (Part 2) *Ask Lovecraft: Criminals *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 24-25 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 10 - Captain Sexy One *Specials: Making of NC - Hocus Pocus *Disneycember: The Incredible Hulk December 1st, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: We Wish You a Turtle Christmas *Disneycember: Iron Man *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas - Day 1 Magik Snow *You Know Who: Girl Who Died & Woman Who Lived *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Turbo Kid *Battle Geek Plus (show): Star Wars (NES) *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 15 & 16 (FINALE) *Word Funk: Dice Funk: Part 11 - Protect This House *Weird Video Games: Tooth Brushing Games News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content